Why Couldn't It Be Me?
by Tonks21094
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have returned for their seventh year at Hogwarts. What they didn't know is that as Head Boy and Girl, they have to share a dormitory. Emotions are running high, and the War is forever continuing. Will it ever end?


Why Couldn't It Be Me?: Chapter 1: Prologue: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1: Prologue-

"Oh. My. God. I cannot believe this! This is just SO WRONG!" Hermione moaned to Harry and Ron. The "Golden Trio" (as they had recently been named) sat at the Gryffindor tables.

"I agree- that slimeball doesn't deserve to be a Head." Ron said grimly.

"If anything happens- we're here for you, Hermione. Just tell us if he ever does anything to you." Harry said, trying to calm down Hermione.

"She's a big girl, Harry, she can take care of herself." Ginny said, frowning at him.

This was their seventh year at Hogwarts, and unfortunately, there were already some misfortunes occurring. Hermione had been selected as Head Girl. Obviously, she should be ecstatic—but was she? No. Not one iota.

The Head Boy was the least person in the entire school Hermione wanted to be sharing a common room and bathroom with all year... None other than the giant, egotistic snob named Draco Malfoy. Just thinking of sharing with the rotten ferret sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

"What am I going to do?" Hermione moaned again. "How am I supposed to live quietly with him for even five minutes, nevermind a whole year?!" Hermione was panicking. This just _couldn't_ happen.

Questions collided with thoughts within her mind._ I can't stand him! Why did Professor Dumbledore do this to me? He's an insufferable git! Maybe if I talk to Professor McGonagall she'd sort this out with Dumbledore! I CAN'T LIVE WITH HIM!_

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. _Live with Malfoy? Oh, yes, we'll be bosom mates._ She hit her head on the walnut-colored table, repeatedly banging her head on the hard wood._  
_

"Aww, come on, you'll live!" Ginny said.

"Yeah...maybe. At least I know a lot of hexes in case he tries to pull something..." Hermione muttered, glancing up at her friends and grinning slightly.

"Exactly- you'll be just fine. He's no match for the brightest witch of OUR age!" Harry beamed at Hermione.

"Thanks, guys- I needed a pep talk... Oh! I've got to go- I'll be late for meeting Professor McGonagall at the dorm! I'll see you later!" Hermione called as she ran out of the Great Hall.

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at the boys, who were shaking their heads at Hermione. "See? I TOLD you she'd be fine..."

"Damn. I'm gonna be late..." Hermione muttered under her breath. Not looking where she was going, she suddenly bumped into something...or someone...

"OW! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD GRANGER?!?!" She had bumped into Malfoy. Sprawled across his chest lay a flustered Hermione. And she still hadn't moved.

Dazed from her fall, she blinked back at him.

"Get your disgusting hands the bloody hell away from me." He growled.

Hermione looked down—her hands were sprawled across his chest. "Oh!" she squealed in shock, as though she'd touched something repulsive. "Bloody hell." She hissed to herself. "I, erm...sorry, uh, Malfoy. I was...erm...thinking..." Hermione spluttered embarrassedly.

"Duh. You always are- even I know that!" Malfoy said bitterly. He pushed her off of his chest.

"Well sorry!" Hermione said sarcastically. "Stupid ferret..." she muttered, rubbing her wrist as she walked away from Malfoy.

"What did you say?" Malfoy growled.

"Oh, nothing, just that you're a BIG. FAT. SLITHERING. FERRET!" Hermione raised her voice as she continued to walk away.

"You're such a bitch, Mudblood. I bet you enjoyed lying on me, even if it was only five seconds." Malfoy retorted.

"Oh, yeah?" Hermione stopped walking and turned to face him. "Well, you, Malfoy ARE A BLOODY STUCK-UP PRICK! YOU'RE A GOODY-GOODY PLAYBOY!" Hermione screeched in his face.

"And _very _proud of it." Malfoy said coolly, smiling proudly. "Hmm, who knew the Mudblood had an equally foul mouth to go with the rest of her?"

She could feel her blood boil. "YOU'RE _UNBELIEVABLE_!"

"_GLAD_ TO HEAR IT!"

"IDIOT!"

"BITCH!"

"PLAYBOY!"

"GIT!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK! YOU'RE SUCH A PLAYGIRL! YOU GO STRUTTING, SHOWING OFF YOUR STUFF TO POTTY AND WEASEL- TRYING TO MAKE YOURSELF LOOK GOOD-"

"Watch it." Hermione lowered her voice to a deadly tone. Malfoy continued, ignoring Hermione's interruption.

"YOU TRY TO MAKE YOURSELF LOOK GOOD BUT YOU WILL NEVER LOOK GOOD, GRANGER! YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU'RE DOWNRIGHT FRICKIN' HIDEOUS!"

"That's IT!" Hermione slapped him in the face, then jerked her knee upwards.

"AARRRRGGG!" Malfoy yelled.

"You deserved it." Hermione said menacingly. Then she turned around and started briskly walking. _Great- all because of Malfoy I'll be late seeing McGonagall! Then again, he will too... _Hermione thought.

Hermione approached the place where McGonagall had mentioned meeting at.

"Hello Professor. Sorry I'm late- I got, ah...delayed..."

"Quite alright. Have you seen Mr. Malfoy by any chance, Miss Granger?" McGonagall replied curtly.

"Actually, I have. He's a bit farther back, but he should be along soon."

"Well, seeing as he's late, why don't I show you around the common room?"

"Oh, please!" Hermione said eagerly.

"First of all, the password is 'Pumpkin Juice'." As McGonagall spoke the portrait door opened revealing a well decorated room.

"Second- your room is on the left, and Mr. Malfoy's is on the right." McGonagall entered the room. Hermione stood just inside the doorway and stared.

"It's amazing!" Hermione squealed with delight. There were two staircases- one leading to her room, and one leading to Malfoy's. The staircases met at the top- with a bathroom separating the two students' rooms.

"I agree Miss Granger. Now, then, you have a kitchenette over there- through the swinging door. There is already food and drinks in there. Your study tables are here- there should be enough room for any visitors you have. There is the bathroom-" she pointed out everything as she gave Hermione a tour. "-you must share this bathroom, however, there is another bathroom ... From what I recall, though, this has always been used as a 'guest' bathroom... Either way- it's your choice. All of your luggage is in your room." She gestured upstairs.

"I do hope you have a pleasant evening, Miss Granger."

"Oh, I will, Professor!"

"I do believe Mr. Malfoy has finally decided to join us..." There was a banging sound coming from the portrait door.

~Outside the Dorms~

"LET ME BLOODY IN!" Malfoy yelled, ferociously kicking the portrait.

"WILL YOU GET OFF, YOU DERANGED CHILD!" the portrait screeched. "YOU'LL RUIN MY FRAME!"

"Mr. Malfoy, I WOULD appreciate it if you showed more respect towards the portraits!" McGonagall sternly said as she stood in the doorway of the opened portrait door. She continued as she eyed the flustered looking Slytherin, "I see you have decided to show up. The password is 'Pumpkin Juice', and your room is on the right. I do believe that is all you need to know, since you were late to our little tour. Good night." McGonagall said sternly, and walked off.

"Gee, thanks, Granger- you got me in bloody trouble!"

"You got yourself in trouble! I you hadn't insulted me, then I wouldn't have kicked you, and if I hadn't kicked you, you wouldn't be late!"

"Whatever, Mudblood..." Malfoy stalked off.

"Asshole..." Hermione muttered.

"Aww, piss off, Granger." Malfoy growled.

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"No. I'm gonna make your life living hell, Granger. Just wait and see..."

"Whatever..." Hermione said sarcastically. She walked to her room and closed her door. Then she silently changed into her PJ's and crawled into the queen-size bed.

"Thus my life becomes even more _chaotic_..." Hermione sighed. She slowly drifted into a peaceful, deep sleep.

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own the characters, only the plot and titles. That's pathetic if you think about it.... :)**_

_*******_

_**A/N: So, how is it? Tell me by sending a review. We authors LIVE on reviews. Anyhow- if we don't get any, our self-esteem runs low. :) So... Maybe a bribe will work, eh? Tell you what, if you've got yourself a fanfic that needs a reader, you send me a review telling me what it's called and I'll come and read it, eh? That way, you can have it to your advantage. If you could pop in a couple words on my fic- it would be very much appreciated. So, what'll it be?**_

_**weasley-girl17**_

_*******_


End file.
